WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Anime
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? Are You Busy? Will You Save Us? is the anime adaptation of the original light novels written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue. Under the direction of Jun'ichi Wada at Satelight and C2C studios, series creator Akira Kareno is charge of the series composition and writing the scripts alongside with Mariko Mochizuki, Shingo Nagai and Toshizo Nemoto and Tatsuya Kato composed the music. The anime premiered on April 11, 2017 on Tokyo MX, with further broadcasts on TVA, SUN, TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting, BS11, and AT-X, the final episode of adaptation concluded on June 27, 2017. The series ran for 12 episodes. Plot It's been over 500 years since the human race almost went extinct at the hands of the fearsome and mysterious "Beasts". The surviving races now make their homes, towns, and cities up on floating islands in the sky to keep out of reach of all but the most mobile of Beasts. Only a group of young girls, dubbed the Leprechauns, can wield the ancient Dug Weapons needed to fend off invasions from those dangerous creatures. Into these peoples' unstable and fleeting lives, where a simple call to certain death could come at any moment, enters an unlikely character: Willem Kmetsch, a mysterious man who lost everything in his final battle over 500 years ago, and had awakened from a long, icy slumber. Unable to fight any longer, the man, Willem, becomes the father those kids never had, caring for and nurturing them even as he struggles to come to terms with his new life, in which he feels the pain of helplessly waiting for his loved ones to return home from battle that his Daughter once felt for him so long ago. Together, Willem and the leprechauns gradually come to understand what family means and what is truly worth protecting in their lives.Wikipedia 2018, WorldEnd, Wikipedia, viewed on 21 September 2018, . Characters Main Characters [[Willem Kmetsch|']]Willem Kmetsch (ヴィレム・クメシュ ''Viremu Kumeshu) Voiced by: Ryohei Arai (Japanese); Micah Solusod (English) A Second Grade Enchantments Officer who is the last surviving Emnetwiht (human being) and the main protagonist of the series. He serves as the military caretaker of the Fairy Warehouse and lives in Règles Aile. 500 years before the main story, Willem was a Quasi-Brave who lived at Gomag Orphanage with his "daughter," Almaria Duffner,, and a soldier who fought in the war against the Visitors. During the final battle, he fought against Ebon Candle and managed to force the guardian into a sleep, however, he was petrified in the attempt and slept for over 500 years until a salvager party led by Nygglatho Astartus and Grick Graycrack managed to find and revive him. He falls in love with Chtholly over the course of the series. [[Chtholly Nota Seniorious|'''Chtholly Nota Seniorious]] Voiced by: Azusa Tadokoro (Japanese); Amber Lee Connors (English) A 15 year old Leprechaun who meets Willem Kmetsch by chance while on Sky Island 28. She is the main heroine of the show. She is also the oldest of the Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse and acts as the big sister of the group. She wields the Dug Weapon, Seniorious which once belonged to Lillia Asplay, a brave from Willem's past. She develops feelings for Willem when she meets him for the first time. Fairy Warehouse [[Nygglatho Astartus|'Nygglatho Astartus']]' '(ナイグラート Naigurāto) Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue (Japanese); Jamie Marchi (English) A Troll who serves as the current caretaker of the Fairy Warehouse from the Orlandry Merchants Guild. She lusts after Willem's flesh, but represses her urges. Nygglatho was also one of the ones who discovered Willem Kmetsch who was found petrified underneath an ice lake in a cave on the surface. [[Ithea Myse Valgulious|'Ithea Myse Valgulious']] Voiced by: Machico (Japanese); Brittney Karbowski (English) [[Nephren Ruq Insania|'Nephren Ruq Insania']] Voiced by: Akari Uehara (Japanese); Alexis Tipton(English) [[Nopht Keh Desperatio|'Nopht Keh Desperatio']] Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese); Felecia Angelle(English) [[Rhantolk Ytri Historia|'Rhantolk Ytri Historia']] Voiced by: Kazusa Aranami (Japanese); Leah Clark(English) [[Tiat Siba Ignareo|'Tiat Siba Ignareo']] Voiced by: Tomomi Mizuma (Japanese); Lara Woodhull (English) [[Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious|'Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious']] Voiced by: Manaka Iwami (Japanese); Jill Harris (English) [[Pannibal Nox Katena|'Pannibal Nox Katena']] Voiced by: Yurika Kubo (Japanese); Sarah Wiedenheft (English) [[Collon Rin Purgatorio|'Collon Rin Purgatorio']] Voiced by: Hina Kino (Japanese); Kristi Rothrock (English) [[Almita|'Almita']]' '(アルミタ Arumita) Voiced by: Akane Kohinata (Japanese); Jad Saxton (English) A young Leprechaun who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is very brave, but reckless at times. Ilstoot Dillfay Masha Sarya Eculecra Guardian Wings Military [[Officer Limeskin|'Officer Limeskin']] [[Buronny Maxi|'Buronny Maxi']] [[Godley Mogtaman|'Godley Mogtaman']] Visitors [[Elq Hrqstn|'Elq Hrqstn']]' '(エルク・ハルクステン Eruku Harukusuten) Voiced by: Hikari Okada (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) A strange red-haired girl who sometimes appears in Chtholly's mind. She is one of the Visitors who helped to create the world, but has the appearance of a young girl. [[Ebon Candle|'Ebon Candle']] [[Carmine Lake|'Carmine Lake']] [[Jade Nail|'Jade Nail']] Other Characters [[Grick Graycrack|'Grick Graycrack']]' '(グリック・グレイクラック Gurikku Gureikurakku) Voiced by: Shigeru Chiba (Japanese); Bryan Massey (English) A Bogle who works as a salvager who searches for artefacts down on the surface for the Orlandry Merchants Guild. He is Willem Kmetsch's best friend and was one the ones who discovered Willem when he was found petrified beneath an ice lake on the Surface. Willem owes Grick a debt for him paying for his medical bills while he was recovering from the curse. Under Grick's advice, Willem enters the Guardian Wings Military and accepts a position as the caretaker for the Fairy Warehouse. Later, Grick is assigned to the Saxifraga where he meets Rhantolk and Nopht. [[Almaria Duffner|'Almaria Duffner']]' '(アルマリア・デュフナー Arumaria Dyufunā) Voiced by: Satomi Satō (Japanese); Bryn Apprill (English) A human emnetwiht girl who once lived at the same orphanage as Willem Kmetsch. She affectionately called Willem, "Pops," and considers herself as his "daughter" who took care of her fellow orphans while Willem was working as a Quasi-Brave. She is the one whom Willem thinks about the most when he remembers his time on the surface. [[Lillia Asplay|'Lillia Asplay']]' '(リーリァ・アスプレイ Rīria Asupurei) Voiced by: Rina Satō (Japanese); Giovannie Cruz (English) A former Legal Brave who was one of Willem's comrades during the War against the Visitors, over 500 years ago. She was the former wielder of Seniorious and she held feelings for Willem. However, her mind was destroyed and she died during the final battle. [[Souwong Kandel|'Souwong Kandel']]' '(スウォン・カンデル Suwon Kanderu) Voiced by: Mugihito (Japanese); Charlie Campbell (Older), Ryan Reynolds (younger) (English) One of Willem's former Emnetwiht comrades from back in his brave days who is now called the Great Sage and is the advisor of the Guardian Wings Military. During the War with the Visitors, he served on the same team as Lillia Asplay and Willem Kmetsch, however he was killed during the final battle. Before he died though, he managed to use a curse to transform himself into a Barrowwiht, an immortal being who is incapable of dying from illness and old age. After the Destruction of the Surface, he worked together with Ebon Candle to create the sky islands in order to save the remaining races from the Seventeen Beasts and became known as the Great Sage as a result. He now serves as the advisor for the Guardian Wings Military and was shocked when he met Willem again. [[Phyracorlybia Dorio|'Phyracorlybia Dorio']]' '(フィラコルリビア・ドリオ Firakoruribia Dorio) Voiced by: Honoka Inoue (Japanese); Tia Ballard (English) A very strong-willed and righteous Lycanthropos who is the daughter of Corna di Luce's mayor. She holds a deep love for her hometown, Corna di Luce and has very high ideals on justice. She was targeted by the Annihilation Knights in a attempt to stop a ceremony where a new equality policy would be announced, but this attempt is stopped by Willem Kmetsch and the Fairy Soldiers. [[Margomedari Brompton|'Margomedari Brompton']]' '(''マゴメダリ・ブロントン, Magomedari Buronton)'' Voiced by: Shinya Takahashi (Japanese); Jason Douglas (English) A Cyclops who lives and works as a doctor at a hospital in Corna di Luce. He works part-time for the Guardian Wings Military as the doctor for the Fairy Soldiers and is the one who facilitates the tuning process for the young Leprechauns in order to help them grow up and to tune them with their Dug Weapons. Staff Music The opening theme "DEAREST DROP" is performed by Asuza Tadokoro (the voice actor of Chtholly Nota Seniorious) and the ending theme "From" by TRUE, in episode 6 "CINEMA" is sung by TRUE. Yamada Tamaru performed the insert songs during certain episodes: "I Call You" in episode 9, "Ever be my love" in episode 12 and "Scarborough Fair" and "Always in My Heart" in episodes 1 and 12. Episode List Links * WorldEnd: SukaSuka Official Anime Page References Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Anime